Love Love Love Affair
by StarsandDesires
Summary: Jade and Beck are in love...well at least Beck is in love with Jade. Jade's not so sure, if she was why would she be sneaking around to see someone else. Is it experimental or are there feelings there. story is better than summary
1. Love, Lust and War

Not A Normal Jori Challenge by screwyoureality.

for authors who daaaaare :)

I want to see a multi-chapter Jori story where Tori and Jade are dating behind everyone's back. (I don't care if it's rated strong T or M) It's up to you if it's pre-TGP or post-TGP. All I want is that Beck and Jade are still dating. Also, Tori and Jade are still oblivious with their feelings for each other. I want them to think that they're just having their 'affair' behind everyone's back because they are 'experimenting' or just 'really good friends' or whatever. It's up to you. Also after a few months/weeks in their affair, I want Tori to date Andre (or any guy; you can create a new character for this role) since he have a crush on her or whatsoever. Then Jade will all be like; "Why are you dating 'insert guy's name here' I thought we had something." Then Tori will say, "Its not like what we have is something special. And you're dating Beck, I don't complain to that."

Then it's up to you how you want their affair to be known to everyone. It's up to you how you end it. It's up to you if you want to start it in the middle of their affair or if you want to show the readers how Tori and Jade started their affair. Its also up to you on how you will show the romance between these two but they will still act as if they hate each other blah blah blah.

**(A/N: Found this Jori challenge and decided to give it a try...Jade my seem a bit ooc when with Tori but that's because of their complicated relationship status. R&R... It would make me happy :)..REVIEW OR DIE lol jk..maybe :P)**

**Story:1,257 words**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own VicTORIous because if I did it wouldn't be getting cancelled...EVER. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

My back slams against the closet door as she kisses me fiercely our hands laced together above our heads. She pulls back and whispers in my ear. "Vega" I hear her say. "Mm?" being the only reply I can manage as she kisses me again with just as much vigor as before. "Tell me to stop," she says before placing a kiss on my neck. "Stop" I reply weakly but it sounds more like a question than a statement or demand. "Now mean it" she says before placing gentle kisses on the other side of my neck. I moan softly and tilt my head to give her better access. She nips at my pulse point before pulling away and a small smile plays across her face as she leans in to kiss me pulling away slightly right before our lips touch to tease me. I let out a low growl in protest and she lets out a small laugh before leaning in again, this time giving me what I want. She traces my bottom lip with her tongue and I part my lips allowing her entrance. She immediately wins dominance and the kiss quickly becomes heated our tongues in sync in an intricate dance. She starts to pull away but I follow pulling her right back into the kiss and she complies even if only for a second before pulling away again taking a deep breath to try and even out her ragged breathing. She leans back in for another kiss but her phone starts ringing in her pocket resulting in an audible aggravated groan and a roll of her eyes as she checks the caller I.D.  
"It's Beck" she says before signaling for me to shush and answers the phone. I lean my head back against the door as I take a deep breath whilst running a hand through my hair.  
"Hey Beck" she says exhaling loudly and pushing her hair out of her face.  
"Uh, no just me." she says looking straight at me, "Uh, yeah I'll be right there... Okay. Bye." She pockets her phone and exhales. "Shit." she breathes out and runs a hand through her hair before practically deflating onto the wall behind her.  
"What'd he say?" I ask when she doesn't say anything further.  
"I gotta go, that's what he said," she says getting off the wall making her way over to leave.  
"Jade" I say placing a hand on her arm "Stay with me?...just five more minutes." I say pleadingly  
"You know I can't do that. I've got to go. Beck wants to see me in the Black Box theatre and I told him I'd be there."

"Then why'd you tell him that? We were having fun."

"Look Tori I have other priorities one of them being my boyfriend. I can't sit around and make out with you 24/7, why don't you get that" She says and I can tell that she's angry with me now although she tries her best to keep her calm.

"I know that. I was just- never mind"

"You were just what Tori? There's no feelings here, No strings attached just like we agreed. We just use each other for our personal benefits to satisfy what these teenage hormones crave. So I don't understand what the problem is here." Her voice is raised her face is stoic void of any emotion her voice betraying her features.

"I just wanted five minutes! Is that such a bad thing to ask for, to take five more minutes of your time to enjoy myself? Or can we only run on Jadelyn West's schedule where everything is planned to suit you?! I wasn't asking for a date Jade that's not what I want from you, just five more minutes to enjoy. Is that really such a terrible request?!" I yell

"First, NEVER call me Jadelyn, EVER and where the hell do you get off yelling at me like that, I told you I had to go. I didn't and still DON'T have five more minutes to give you! I just _wasted_ five minutes in here with you _fighting_, when I _should_ be in the theatre with Beck right now. So excuse me little miss princess you can't have everything your way and you can forget about meeting at your place after school...Anyway I have somewhere to be so excuse me." She makes sure to hit my shoulder on the way out surprisingly causing me a great deal of pain making me wince.  
"Shit" I mutter to myself instantly regretting what I said to her wishing I could take it all back. Our relationship is strictly physical and here I am acting like a jealous girlfriend because our make-out session was cut short by her _boyfriend_, who I see everyday, which causes guilt to fill my heart. Not just because he's the oblivious boyfriend whose girlfriend cheats on him everyday..with me, but because he's also one of my closest friends. I mean how would you feel if you were the person who made out with one of your closest friend's girlfriend..or boyfriend. Like a load of shit right? Well an untrustworthy piece of shit describes this feeling exactly, and the worst part is that no matter how bad I feel...I can't wait to do it again.

...Love, love, love...affair...

By time I get to the theatre Beck's already there sitting in a chair up front checking his watch. I start walking up to him my shoes hitting the floor being the only sound. He turns around and smiles as soon as he sees me. "Hey" he says standing up from his chair approaching me and I smile at him.  
"So? What'd you need to see me for?" I ask arms crossed and a studded eyebrow raised in question.  
"I wanted to show you something," he says placing a kiss on my temple. "I was gonna save it for next month on our anniversary but I finished it early and couldn't wait." He grins at me and I can't help but smile and lean into him. "Aww." I say and kiss him on the cheek.  
We take a seat in the front of the theatre and he starts to play the film he made me. It's starts with him saying he loves me and wanted to capture all our memories together so I'd never forget. It contains all the memories of our last three and a half years together the parade parade cupcake float, Saturday detention and even the time Tori helped us get back together. As I sit there and watch I can't help but feel extreme guilt with every memory shown. I start to tear and he looks at me with a smile and pulls me close probably thinking they're tears of joy and not of sadness and guilt. I look up at him from my place under his arm and he smiles at me. I tell myself that the affair with Tori is gonna stop, HAS to stop or I'll only ending breaking his heart and my own in the process. I tell myself that no matter what it won't happen again but I know it will and that I'm lying to myself, convincing myself that I can and will change for the temporary happiness it brings. But deep down in this cold and twisted heart of mine I know that nothing will change and the affair won't stop, and I only tell myself these things in vain. To take away the guilt, to take away the pain.


	2. Breakups and Makeups

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: . signifies a change in the period of time)**

**Words: 3,068**

I wake up early this morning the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I put a pillow over my face and blindly reach over to turn it off almost smacking it off the bedside table in the process. I groan and swing my legs off the bed and immediately go to check my phone for any text messages and find one from Jade.

Jade: We need to talk.

6:10 A.M.

I groan loudly cursing myself for yesterday. Knowing Jade she's gonna call off our whole No strings attached/ friends with benefits relationship. I click her name and select call, waiting impatiently on my bed for her to answer the phone. Just when I think it's about to go to voicemail and I'm ready to hang up I hear her voice on the other line.  
"Hello? Why are you calling me Vega?"  
"You- I uhm, I got your text. You said we need to talk?"  
"Yeah. We do"  
"Look Jade before you make any rash decisions I just want to say-" I start to ramble but she cuts me off.

"No. We need to talk"

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I just-"

"It's not _about _yesterday, would you just shut up for a second. The fight has nothing to do with this. We need to talk and that's that. I'll see you in school Tori."

"But-" I start but it's to late she's already hung up. I sigh and head into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

.

I'm out the door by 7:30 leaving Trina behind taking my car since I _finally_ passed my driver's test after taking it for the third time last month. My parents also bought me a new car earlier this year for my birthday figuring I'd pass the test eventually. I reach the school at 7:35 it only being a 5 minute drive from my house to the school. I go to my locker to pick up some of my books for 1st period and hoping Jade will be a little early so we could get the talk over with. I go to the bathroom and fix my appearance in the mirror to try and pass the time and jump when I hear a voice whisper boo in my ear the second I look down, and not just any voice. Jade's voice. She starts laughing as I clutch my chest breathing deeply to try and even my shaky breathing and regulate my heart rate after the scare.  
"Damn it Jade you scared the crap outta me."

"Oh please, I don't see any crap and I whispered in your ear. If you got scared that's your own fault." she says rolling her eyes clearly amused.

"I hate you, you know that, because I'm not sure if I've ever told you this, but I hate you." I say glaring at her although there's not even a hint of truth behind my words.

"Oh do you now?" she says an eyebrow raised in question, arms crossed as she goes to lean on the sink next to me.

"Yes I do, you're mean and you like to scare me, it doesn't even matter how nice I am to you." I whine "...but it's more of a love, hate thing." I say rushing the end as a blush rises to my cheeks and causes me to feel like there's a fire blazing inside them.  
She lets out a light and airy laugh and her eyebrow raises higher as if striving to reach her hairline.  
"So there's love involved?"

"Yes, but the friendship kind of love and the friendly kind of hate...like the one complicated relationship you have with a friend. You know where you can't decide whether you want to slap them or hug them instead."

"So you want to slap me?" she ask though I doubt she expects an answer. "Jeez Vega talk about hostility." I can tell she's teasing me but I take the bait anyway.

"No-N-no, I mean yeah- but I mean- y'know I also wanna hug you. But I mean not actually do it, but I do hug you sometimes it's just...I-I don't know...and you were just gonna let me keep rambling on weren't you."

"Yup" she says with a slight nod if her head and a shrug.

"I hate you." I tell her again

"So I've heard." she says back with a smile pushing off the sink and walking out of the bathroom.

As soon as she's gone I remember the entire reason I even came to school early and rush out the bathroom after her.

"Wait Ja-" I start but I stop as soon as I see her across the hall smiling with Beck's arm around her. The talk can wait.

"Hey girl" I hear to my left, immediately recognizing the voice of my best friend. I turn to face him with a bright genuine smile on my face.  
"Hey André" I reply

"So I was wondering..well uh- I've been working on this song and I want you to do the vocals for me..well..with me. Y'know like we always do."

"I'd love to. I'm always willing to help with a little songy song action." I say doing a little dance and flashing him a smile.

"Okay" he says smiling "and do me a favor" he says prompting me to lean a bit closer to listen "...don't do _that _again." he says before giving me a hug then saying his goodbyes and leaving. I turn around to see Jade following André with her gaze glaring at him until he's out of her line of vision before her eyes return to me. She holds my gaze for a few seconds before bringing her attention back to Beck and the people in front of her, immediately smiling and joining in on the conversation. I turn away from her and start making my way to class with five minutes to spare before the bell rings.

.

Half hour into my class Jade walks in telling my teacher Lane wants to see me in his office and I'm excused from class.  
"So what does Lane want to see me for?" I ask once we're out in the hallway.

"He doesn't but we need to talk." she tells me as we walk through the hallways leisurely.

"You couldn't just wait till after class or till lunch to talk? Did you really have to pull me out of English."

"Well we didn't talk this morning and I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah and who's fault is that? Not mine."

"Whatever, no one told you to be such a scaredy cat Vega." she says nudging my shoulder and smiling at me.

"And no one told you to scare me _Jade_." I say putting extra emphasis on her name.

"Yeah yeah," she says rolling her eyes. "But we need to talk so let's not get off track here."

She stops walking seeing we're at the janitor's closet opening the door for us to step in. She closes and locks the door before turning to me and speaking.

"I think we need to stop this affair thing we've been having. It's- it isn't right and I don't think I can do it anymore."

"What? What are you talking about Jade? If this is about the fight yesterday I said I was sorry. You don't have to call everything off."

"It's not _about _the stupid fight Tori."

"Then what is this about?"

"I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves me...Beck made me an anniversary video and him being the amazing boyfriend he is couldn't WAIT to show me, that's why he called me yesterday and I just- I can't do this to him anymore it's not gonna end well. I don't want to break his heart...or mine."

"This isn't about Beck. You're just afraid to see yourself get hurt if he dumps you. You may care about him, but it's obvious breaking his heart isn't exactly what you're worried about. Everything you just said was directed towards you and how _guilty _you feel. You don't love him anymore and you know it. He just makes you feel safe. You're afraid to lose the one person you've ever loved and _know_ loves you. This isn't about Beck.. This is about you. Because if you really loved him I bet this 'affair' would've never started in the first place."

"This 'affair' started because we were both to damn curious and wanted to 'experiment'. You'd never kissed a girl and neither had I it was just the right place the right time _not _because I don't love him."

"It's amazing that you said it's not because you don't love him, but you never said you do. You know that what I'm telling you is true, you're just to damn stubborn to consider that I might just be right."

"Why the hell are you making things so damn complicated! We're not dating. Beck and I are dating, I made a commitment to him not to you. You're not my girlfriend I shouldn't be having this talk with you in the first place because this," she says motioning between the two of us. "Should've never happened."

"With all the time we spend together, the amount of fights we have, and how often we seem to end up making out wherever we go ,or just watching movies on my couch together we might as well be dating. The only thing we haven't done is go on a damn date. I don't care what you tell yourself Jade, we happened whether we were suppose to or not, feeling or no feelings, we still happened. I'm not gonna sit here and let you pretend that we didn't. I don't care Jade." I say stepping closer to her looking her directly in the eye.  
"Look me in the eye right now and tell me you love him, that this really is about Beck and mean every word of it." I pause waiting a second to see of she'll speak and when she doesn't I continue. "I doubt you can. Stop trying to convince yourself that it's what you want, you're only sparing yourself temporarily. I may not have feelings for you but I refuse to be ignored and forgotten." I say to her before opening the closet door and walking out, going back to the the english class she took me from.

...Love, Love, Love...Affair...

I wince and feel a tear stream down my face as the closet door slams. I came here to end things with Tori and things had gone way differently than planned. The tears that are slowly and silently running down my face are not for Tori but because everything she said is true. I try my best to convince myself that I haven't been falling out of love with Beck, but the truth is I haven't really been in love with him for months even before this affair started. It's probably the reason the whole thing started in the first place. The more I think the more I realize Tori is right and the more I think about Tori the more I regret my decision. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually need Tori and I'd rather have her here asking for more of my time than angry with me somewhere else. I need her here, because no matter how much I deny it we _are_ friends and I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not in it at all and Tori being Tori might just cut me off for a while or worse publicly embarrass me like she does to anyone that screws her over. All these thoughts seem to happen within a second of the door slam no matter how long and slow the process seemed. I throw the door of the closet open hoping to find Tori still in the hall, and luckily for me she is. "Vega!" I call out to her but she keeps walking so I try a different approach. "Tori!" I call even louder my voice thick with the tears I had just cried "Tori wait!" but she turns the corner refusing to stop as if she hasn't heard a word and I know then that I've screwed things up. The only logical thing I can think to do though my instincts tells me to let it go because I got what I wanted, but my mind tells me otherwise. This time I decide to go with my thoughts only to see that when I turn the corner that she's talking to some guy I've never seem before. I stop short and listen from where I stand "So Tori, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" I hear him say. Of course I'm thinking she'll say no because of the big argument we just had. She probably wouldn't be the in the mood to my satisfaction, but Vega never seizes to surprise me. "Yes! I mean yeah sure I'd like that."  
"Cool I'll pick you up at eight" the boy says before walking off.  
I turn around and walk off as fast as I can, although she probably saw me, deciding to deal with it later when I'm more emotionally stable. When it has the time to sink in what's happening... When I'm jealous and angry, not a crying disaster. I head to my locker and grab some stuff before heading out to sit on my car for the next few periods till lunch. I make sure to attach the Tori replica doll onto the back of the car really well and hanging low so it gets extrememly damaged so I feel satisfied after what she's put me through. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know someone's calling my name and shaking me, almost me knocking off the hood of my car trying to wake me up. The voice grows louder pulling me out of my sleep and I take a swing at them trying to ward them off but they ignore it and continue in their endless pursuit of waking me. When I feel too awake to easily fall back asleep I snap open my eyes screaming at whoever it was by my side. "What?!" I scream sitting up on the hood of my car earning a startled scream from who I now recognize to be Cat. "Jade where have you been? You've missed a lot of classes." Cat says to me innocently "Where does it look like I've been Cat! Sleeping! On the hood of my car!"  
"Well it's lunch time and I thought-"  
She stops and stares into space for a second  
"Cat!"  
"Whaty?"  
"Oh my gosh." I say shaking my head "Nevermind I'm going to lunch." I say jumping off the hood of my car and starting to walk over to the Asphalt. Cat runs off ahead of me and I lose sight of her somewhere among the many bodies that take up what serves as our cafeteria. I get a salad from the grub truck and spot Cat's red hair and make my way over to her table. When I get there I see Cat sitting with no one other than Tori Vega who has her gaze directed straight at me. I about face and start walking off to an empty table and sit by myself and start my lunch. I eat there peacefully for about five minutes before Vega decides to make an appearance and sit right next to me. I ignore her and continue eating until she calls my name.  
"Jade."  
I give her a once over before actually speaking.  
"What do _you_ want?" I say to her venomously not expecting an answer.  
"Look Jade I know what I said earlier was a bit out of line and I'm  
Sorry for that but everything I said I meant and every word was true."  
I glare at her then turn back to my lunch trying to pretend she isn't there. She stares at me for a few long uncomfortable seconds before I decide I'd rather speak to her than be visually raped.  
"It's fine Vega, now go away I'm trying to eat." I look up at her to see a longing and sadness in her eyes probably from the abrupt ending of things.  
She brings her voice down to a whisper and looks around to make sure no one's listening before speaking.  
"I know you have a boyfriend, and I _know_ you said we had to end things, but be honest with yourself did you really want it to end? It doesn't have to end that way it may not have been a real relationship but it was fun and I liked it...maybe we could try it again." She says going to place her hand over mine but I pull my hand away just before her hand touches mine.

I look at her and I contemplate telling her I can't, and I know I shouldn't, but there's a look in her eyes that makes me forget it all and tell her I'll give it a shot. I know it makes me a cheating liar, but there's just something about her that keeps me coming back and I'm almost positive I always will go back to her no matter what happens. It's like gravity I'm the ball and she's the ground. The ball _always _goes back to the ground no matter how many times it bounces.


	3. What Date?

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: . Read and Review and I'll smile for you :)...I smiled you owe me :P.)**

**Words: 1,165**

It's been a week since that huge makeup, breakup day with Jade and we've been almost inseparable since. Any free time we have we spend with each other whether it be in a bathroom stall, the Janitors closet or at either of our houses. I can't remember a moment of any spare time I've had this week where my lips were not attached to Jade's and I've loved every second of it. At this very moment she's in my kitchen getting herself some pink lemonade. She's walking back towards my place on the couch when I get a text from Jesse..the boy I agreed to go on a date with Saturday night...which is tonight actually. I mutter under my breath having completely forgotten the date and at the moment Jade and start pacing my living room. Despite only accepting to go because of my emotional state at the time, I was actually looking forward to this date, that is, before I forgot about it. I turn around to go up to my room and walk smack into Jade my face crammed into her chest.  
"Woah there Vega, where's the fire." She says holding me at the waist to keep me still.  
I mumble a series of words in no particular order explaining that I have a date I need to get ready for.

"Wait what? What are you saying Vega?"

"A date. I said I have to get ready for my date." I say so she can hear me as I start to walk over to the stairs trying to push past her.

She tightens her grip on my waist to keep me from moving and practically throws me on the couch with the amount of force she uses.  
"You have a what?!" she says glaring at me. "Why do you have a date?!"

"Cause I agreed to go on one." I tell her but it comes out more as a question.

"No! You are not going on a date with anyone. Especially since _we_have plans for today."

"I don't think hanging out on my couch watching a movie or making out counts as plans Jade."

"Cancel it."

"What, why?"

"What do you mean why, you can't date him!" She exclaims her voice rising throughout the sentence  
"Or anyone for that matter. _we're_dating" she says her eyes going wide for a fraction of a second before she regains her composure.

"Who are you tell me who I can and can't date, and we are _not_ dating we _both_made that pretty clear to each other the other day, plus you have a boyfriend and I don't complain!"

"But we were already dating when this started and you know what I meant, and from what you told me we practically are dating."

"Yes and now I'm saying we're not dating and What does that have to do with anything?! If you can have a boyfriend why can't I ?!" I yell my hands flailing around.

"Because you'd be cheating on him before your relationship even started!" She screams incredulously "So, what are you gonna do build a relationship off of lies tell him you like him while you're already hooking up with someone else? What _sense_does that make. What the hell is going through your head that makes you think he wants to be cheated on before your damn relationship even starts."

"It's just _one_ date Jade, I never said I'd go out with him and since what you said seems to make perfect sense why don't _we_ just end things. I think I'd rather have a genuine relationship with him than whatever this is. So, take your pick either we end this now, or I can go on at least _one_date with this guy to see if I even like him in the first place."

Her gaze shifts several times within a second and I know she isn't happy but she rolls her eyes and sighs coming to a conclusion.  
"Fine. _one_ date, I refuse to have to make a compromise with the times we get to...'hangout'. This Jesse guy better not take up to much time if you decide you like him."  
I smile thinking I've won the argument or at least partly. I squeal with a wide grin on my face and hug her before heading to my room to get ready for the date.  
"But Vega" I hear Jade say causing me to halt halfway up the stairs as she looks me up and down almost predatorial. "...for your sake...don't like him" She says a sly, sexy, mischievous smile growing on her face causing my breath to hitch and my temperature to rise. I run up the stairs ripping my gaze away from Jade to get ready for my date. I hear a loud ear piercing scream which is the only indication that she's still here. As soon as I get into my room and immediately throw open my closet and whisper to myself, "Now, what should I wear."

...Love, Love, Love...Affair...

I'm sitting on Vega's couch when she comes down about an hour later looking as stunning as ever. She's wearing a black off the shoulder top that fits her in all the right places, her hair was up in the tight dancers bun, with the exception her small side bangs, with chopsticks in her hair. She has on tight purple skinny jeans, black high heeled boots, a silver necklace and a purple and red feather earring in her right ear. I look down at my phone and see it's only about six o'clock.  
"What time is your 'date' coming?" I ask her.

"Eight." she says simply

"Soo, You've got two hours to kill, why don't _we_go somewhere." I say to her motioning between the two of us.

"Yeah and where exactly would _we_go?" She says over emphasizing the 'we' and motioning between us dramatically.

"I don't know, anywhere, I don't want to just sit around your house for the next two hours watching you nervously wait for what's his face-"

"Jesse" she interrupts correcting me.

Ignoring her I continue my sentence "Yeah, whatever, waiting for what's his face to come around, so why not go somewhere with me."

She rolls her eyes and lets out a giant huff her bangs blowing up in the air.  
"Fine. We can go..wherever...just make sure we're back by 7:30, I don't wanna be late for the first date."

"Sure thing Vega." I tell her although I have no intention of actually seeing it through.

She stands and stares at for a while as if re-thinking her decision so I give her a push to make her decision easier.  
"..We can't go anywhere if you don't move Vega." I say before ushering her out the door forcefully. "We've got places to go."  
We get in my car and I start to drive..to where? Who knows, but any time spent with Vega is time well spent and _never _time wasted.


	4. First Dates and Confusion

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: REVIEW MY STORY! :P...or I shall eat you alive..reviews wil make me happy I only have one so I don't know how this story's doing and I can't unless you guys review. It'll help me improve and keep me on track.)**

**Words: 2,256**

"Hey, Jade?" I hear Vega call after our fit of laughter subsides.

"What?" I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Uh...7:45" I tell her glancing at my phone.

"Shit! How am I gonna get back home in time for Jesse to pick me up." she says starting to panic. "He's gonna think I flaked or I don't really want to got out with him. Crap, we have to go. NOW!" She says looking at me sternly.

I roll my eyes sick of hearing this kid's name over and over again. My nostrils flared and I realized I was starting to get jealous, but for what? Yes, of course I don't like sharing, but that was no reason to get jealous over of this kid, they hadn't even _gone_ on the stupid date yet, what did I have to be jealous of? Nothing, that's what.  
To get Vega to stop panicking I offered her a solution that I actually preferred to the alternative of driving her back home to do God knows what with that Jesse guy in his car.  
"Vega, chill out, I'll take you wherever your date is."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, sure. Just call that Jesse guy and tell him not to pick you up, you'll get there some other way."

She looks at me skeptically considering it.

"Okay..but I don't know where we're going."

"So you ask him when you call Vega, I always said you were stupid but I didn't actually think you were really THAT stupid."

She gasps in offense then pouts at me.  
" I don't think I want to go anywhere with you anymore" she says jutting her bottom lip out even further. "All you ever do is insult me, and I refuse to sit in a car with you for who knows how long if that's all you're gonna do."

I sigh and shake my head  
"Just call him so you don't just _miss_your entire date."

"Fine" she mumbles pouting even more before taking out her phone and calling him.

"Hello?...Hey Jesse, don't bother picking me up anymore...no, no no I'm not canceling, I'm just not home right now...no it's fine I have a ride...Yeah, but...where is it that you were taking me?...Oh okay, I'll meet you there, bye."

She hangs up the and I look at her expectantly. "So where we going, Vega?"

"Nozu." She tells me and I look at her incredulously

"Seriously?...That's where he's taking you? Nozu?...Whatever he's your date." I tell her starting the walk back to my car.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with Nozu?" She asks sounding slightly offended following after me.

"It's a first date, it should be somewhere more...classy and romantic and maybe just a bit secluded would be better for that. It should be somewhere special not Nozu. But like I said whatever, he's your date."

"It's the _first_ date Jade neither of us know if we're even gonna like each other yet. He's taking me somewhere public we can talk and  
Just get to know each other. Just because he's taking me to Nozu doesn't mean it won't still be special, and in my opinion some pretty damn special things have happened in Nozu for me."

"Whatever" I say opening my car door and situating myself in the drivers seat as Tori does the same on the passengers side. "I'm just saying if I were to take someone on a date I'd take them somewhere way better than Nozu."

"So why don't you take me on the stupid date then if you think you'd do so much better."

"Because that's not how our relationship works Vega. We don't go on dates. That's for my boyfriend to do...hell and we don't even go on dates anymore." I say laughing humorlessly

"Well then if you're not going to take me on this oh- so perfect date that you have in mind don't complain. I think Jesse's plans are just fine." She turns around and stares out the window as I pull out of the parking space and drive to Nozu.  
There's a lingering silence and it's neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It stays like this for the next ten minutes with me sneaking glances at her several times as she continues to stare out the window. I turn on the radio but it only seems to make the silence seem louder and more apparent. She turns around to look at me for a second but doesn't speak. Our gazes is hold until I hear a car behind me honk and I see the light's changed. I pull the car over and deflate into the seat sighing loudly.  
"Okay, what's your deal?" I ask looking at her.  
She looks at me with a stoic expression giving no indication to what she's feeling or thinking.  
"What deal. I'm perfectly fine" she says before turning back to the window.  
"You're never this quiet, and if you are you're at least smiling, so tell me what's the problem."

"There's no problem Jade. I just want to go on my date, so can you just drive please." She sounds exhausted and calm and it almost worries me.

"Is this about what I said because it was just my opinion. I can't have you moping right before your date people are gonna think I did something."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head and gives no other indication that she was even listening to me to begin with.

"If you're gonna be all mopey I'll take you on the as promised it would be perfect first date." I'm met with silence and a stifled yawn as she continues to stare out the window instead of paying me any attention.

"Vega. Stop ignoring me or I'm not taking you anywhere."

She turns around nostrils flaring obviously aggravated.

"What do you want Jade? I want to go on my date there, is nothing wrong with being silent. Just because I don't have anything to say doesn't mean there's something wrong." she tells me as if it should be obvious "and I DON'T want to go in a stupid date with you anyway, so will you just drive!..Please. You're really starting to ruin my mood."

"Jesus talk about hostility." I mutter under my breath starting the car. My grip on the steering wheel causes my knuckles to turn white as I try to control my growing anger for her outburst when I was generally concerned.

The rest of the drive is silent and the tension is thick. I stop about a block and half away from Nozu slamming on the breaks at a red light.  
"Get out." I tell her and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're kicking me out? We're a block and _half_away."

"Yes I'm kicking you out the car, I have somewhere to be now get out." I say again not giving her much of an option since I pull over after the light changes. She starts to open the door and slowly makes her way out the car.  
"I'll be back at 10." I close the door and she taps on my window.

"10? What for?"

"I'm picking you up or would you rather walk."

"Jesse can take me home you don't need to be here."

"I'll be back at 10." I say to her again before driving off and rolling up the window. I look in my rearview mirror to see her sill standing where I left her looking stupefied before shaking her head and walking off in the direction if Nozu.

I drive for at least twenty minutes going nowhere in particular and stop my car when I find myself at Beck's house. I park my car and go up the driveway to his RV. I knock at least three times before getting frustrated and ripping the door open to find myself face to face with Beck.  
"Well hello to you too Jade" he says nodding at me turning to walk away.

"Why didn't you answer?!" I scream at him aggravated that I had to wait to come in.

"I would've if you hadn't ripped it open yourself."

"You know I don't like waiting Beckett." I say before plopping down on his bed.

"Yeah, why are you here?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck

"Why, were you expecting someone?! Or do you think I'm ugly!" I yell frustrated with his questioning

"No I don't think you're ugly and I wasn't expecting anyone."

"So you think I'm ugly."

"No! I just- forget it. You want to watch a movie? I have the scissoring here just for you."

"No. I'm not staying." I say to him before getting up and walking out the door, he follows behind me and looks at me completely bewildered.  
I walk back to my car and check my phone to find I only wasted 10minutes by Beck's although my intentions were to stay until I had to get Tori from her date. I drive around until I come across a familiar place. I park my car and walk into my favorite place when I was a child, the park. When I was younger this was my safe haven the one place my parent's fights couldn't bug where all my problems disappeared. I walk in and decide to bide my time here. I take a seat in the grass by the lake, the dew seeping into my jeans making my legs feel damp but I ignore it and enjoy the solitude. I take in everything around me even take nite if the few people going by on a jog or riding a bike. The air smells fresh and like fresh cut grass and that distinct smell water only carries in nature. I feel more relaxed than I have in years and a let this serene state if mind overtake me. I start to sing to myself and I don't know how long it's been since I came here or what time it is but I don't care. I know I need go so I force myself to stand and head back to my car and go to Nozu. I'm early so I wait outside for a while for Tori to come out. I must've dozed off at because Tori's face is in my window and she's tapping on the glass.  
"Jade. Jade wake up."  
I unlock the door and she climbs in the car. I rub my eyes and I'm just conscious enough to greet her. I clear my throat and sit up shaking myself awake.  
"So, where to Vega?"

"I'm going home." I nod at her and put the car in drive going in the direction of Vega's house. After a minute or two of silence my curiosity gets the best of me.

"So...how was it? Did you hate him?"

she chuckles and turns to face me before answering my question. "No, I did not hate him, it was actually kind of fun to be honest...I might go out with him again." I groan at her response and practically sink into the seat. "Why, you went on a date he's a nice guy why do you have to go out with him _again?"_

"_Because_, I like him and I want to see if it goes anywhere, and hopefully it will."

"It doesn't need to go anywhere, you said you were just going to see if you even liked him, you decided you did and that's the end of it."

"No, Jade. That is _not _how dating works and we _both_ know that...I'm actually starting to think you're jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous I just don't like sharing and that's what's gonna happen if he's in the picture."

"I think you're jealous but we can talk about this later I'm tired and I need to sleep." she tells me as I pull into her driveway. "Good Night, Jade." She places a kiss on my cheek before stepping out the car and I can feel my face turning 50 different shades of red from the small act of affection. I nod at her and watch as she goes inside then let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was even holding.

"Good Night, Vega." I whisper to myself although she's long gone by now. I can't help the frenzy going on in my stomach and I can't bring myself to move. There's a whirlwind of feelings to complicated to understand and decipher. What I'm certain of is that they've all been cause by Vega and although it should be absolutely clear to me I have no idea what those feeling are. But in that one moment she kissed me it set something within me on fire.


	5. Kiss of Magic, Thoughts of Love

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N:So I decided to give an early update in addition to the one I'm gonna post on Friday. Why? Because I want to be generous..It's pretty short not even 1,000 words but I am updating earlier than usually. Anyway Read & Review please :D & orionpax748 to answer your question thing between Jesse and Tori are Undefined as well as Tori and Jade. This story sort of writes itself I just re-read the results to make sure it makes sense and everything lol so I have no idea it'll probably change as I write because so far that's how every chapter has gone. I plan to write one thing then end up with something entirely different. Anyway guys it'll make me happy.)****  
**

**Words: 925**

"I had a good time tonight." I say smiling

"Yeah me too. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So I'll call you?"

"Yeah, uh- you have my number right?"

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck and I can tell he's nervous.

"Yeah I texted you earlier..and then you called so I should have it."

"Oh, yeah, sorry stupid question." I say grimacing and mentally face palming myself. "But thanks for tonight. Good Night Jesse."

"Good Night." He says as we part ways outside of Nozu.

"You sure you don't need a ride?"  
He asks me walking backwards and pointing in the direction I assume his car is in.

"Yeah, I'm sure, my friend insisted in picking me up. In fact," I say glancing behind me "she's already here."

He nods at me in understanding before turning around and walking to his car. I turn around and walk to where I see Jade's car parked a few feet away. I walk up and knock on the door but don't get any response. I try again but she doesn't move so I look through the window to find a sleeping Jade sitting in the driver's seat. I tap on the window and call out to her. "Jade. Jade wake up."  
She unlocks the doors and looks barely conscious enough to drive but I tell where to take me anyway and she drives. The first few minutes go by in silence until Jade asks me about my date.  
"So...how was it? Did you hate him?"  
I laugh and turn to answer her.  
"No, I didn't hate him, it was actually kind of fun to be honest...I might go out with him again." Her face falls and it's obvious that's not the answer she wanted.  
We go on to talk about it for the rest of the drive. I accuse her of being jealous and although it's obvious she denies to no end. We pull up into my driveway and I tell her I'll talk to her some other time.  
"Good Night, Jade" I say reaching over the console and placing a kiss on her cheek. I walk into an empty house and head to the kitchen to get myself something to drink before running upstairs to change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I head back downstairs to watch a movie and hear someone ringing the doorbell ferociously as if their life depended on it just as I sit down. I jog up to the door and open surprised to see Jade there standing on the other side. "Ja-" I start but never get to finish because her lips crash into mine her hands on either side of my face. I try to pull away but she won't allow it and she pulls my face in. This time I don't resist and I sink into the kiss my body fitting perfectly with hers my hands going to her waist. I don't know how long it's been but I couldn't find it in myself to care. After what feels like an eternity the kiss comes to a natural end and we pull away my eyes fluttering open my lips still parted. I blink not comprehending what just happened. I clear my throat and manage to find my voice after a second.  
"What- what was that for?"  
She shrugs and smiles softly at me confusing me further. "I never said good night." She says then starts backing away back to her car.  
"Good Night Tori." She says getting in her car. I stare after her lost, dazed and confused as she pulls off and thereafter staring at the spot her car had just occupied. It takes me a minute to move or even completely register that she left. I lean against the door closing and locking it then sinking to the floor letting out a huge sigh. Usually any kiss shared with Jade was filled with lust, desire, and empty passion, but this one was different there was no lust, no desire, but care, love and needing. It wasn't our normal type of kiss, this one had feeling and a lot of it. I place a hand on my lips softly still feeling the presence of her lips lingering there. Unable to think I abandon the movie I had set out to watch previously and go up to my room. I don't what else to do so I take a seat on my bed my brain trying to force me to think about the kiss but it can't work through the pleasant clouded mess she left behind. Although my brain tries to process it further all it can manage to think is a word not all that intelligent, wow. I don't know how long I've been sitting but eventually I fall asleep my mind playing the kiss over and over again in my head in many different creative ways and places as if searching for something. It places different scenarios all ending with the kiss until there's one that makes sense. There's one dream where all the pieces click and fit together, and though there's no promise I'll remember it in the morning, no promise of understanding there's the promise of pleasant dreams that I can understand now and if this continues, in all my dreams.


	6. Jade's Night Over

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: . Read and Review because you love me and you think I'm awesome?...There might be a few typos I didn't catch in here and sorry about all the typos in the last few chapters didn't really have the time to proof-read them properly but I'll probably do that later and re-upload the corrected versions later. Honestly this sin't my best chapter so bear with me. These last 2 chapters have been more like filler chapters I guess because nothing's really happening but they're all significant to the Story and show slow progression of where the relationships are going & Orionpax748 most relationship are illogical because most of the time when it comes to romance and love there is no such thing as logic and any voice of reason flies out the window...but Jori is definite right now but so are Tesse 'Tori/Jesse'. anyway Read & Review because that would make _YOU_ awesome)**

**Words: 1,155**

"Shit." I mumble hitting the floor as a blood curdling scream tears me from my sleep. The screams repeat as I start to get up from the floor and I remember it being the ringtone Jade assigned herself on my phone. I hurriedly answer my phone to stop the sound from deafening me.  
"Hello?" I croak out sitting back on my bed.

"Vega?"

"Jade? Why are you calling me, it's 3 o'clock in the morning." I tell her as I pull my phone away from my face to check the time.

"Open your door." She orders me

"Why are you-"

"Just answer it." She says impatiently, cutting off the end of my sentence.

"Okay, okay." I tell her rolling myself off the bed feet first and making my way down the stairs. I reach the door and start to open it only for it to be pushed open and connect with my head making me stumble backwards. I stagger into the kitchen clutching my head as Jade walks in to go get a frozen bag of peas and keep my head from swelling.

"Vega? What'd you do walk into a wall?." Jade asks laughing at me only earning her a glare.

"No. You hit me with the door." I say my glare ever-present as I sit down on the couch now wide awake. "What are you doing here anyway? It's three a.m..and on a Sunday."

"Exactly, meaning it's still the weekend and you should've still been up." She says smirking and dropping down right next to me. "Plus I couldn't sleep, my little brother keeps trying to sneak into my room because 'he's scared'," she says using I believe is a mocking impersonation of her brother. "and my dad and step mother are fighting dangerously loud, which also happens to be the cause of the first two reasons I'm here."

"Well I guess in that case come on in." I tell her dropping the bag of peas in my hand. "But why'd you come to me exactly?"

"Where else was I suppose to go?"

"I don't know, Beck's house?"

"I don't want to spend the night with Beck. I just needed to get out of the house before I got arrested for murdering my own family ...although I'm pretty sure I could get away with it if I plead insanity." She says almost as if she's considering going back home to kill them.

"I bet you could." I say slowly and warily. "You sound pretty insane right now."

She rolls her eyes and relaxes into the couch.

"Can I crash here?" She asks turning to look at me.

"Uh, I guess..we have a guest room upstairs I don't think my parent's would mind you using...You even get your own bathroom." I add as an afterthought

"Or I can sleep in your room and save myself an awkward conversation with your parents if one of them finds me in the guest room." She tells me already heading towards the stairs and to my room.

"Jade. Jade! You are _not_ stealing my bed. Use the guest room!" I yell running after her temporarily forgetting about my head injury. I run to my door and push only to find it locked.

"Jade!." I scream banging on the door despite the ungodly hour. "Jade open the door! Jade!"  
I scream right before the door swings open. "You know I didn't have to let you stay," I say ceasing my assault on the door. "The _least_ you could do is let me into my own room." I say walking past her and laying on my bed.

"If that's what you want." She say sarcastically rolling her eyes and sitting on the other side of the bed. "Now move over." She orders shoving me to the right.

"What for, I don't want to share a bed with you."

"Why not, you've shared other things with me." She says mischievously smirking at me.

I gasp and my faces flushes red in embarrassment. "The most we've ever shared was spit."

"So far." She says a carnal look in her eyes. "Especially since we're always interrupted." She say sultrily leaning towards me making my breath hitch as I follow her gaze towards my lips. She closes the distance between us our lips grazing softly, I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls away earning a whimper in protest, she smirks and places a quick peck on my lips. "Good Night, Vega." She says turning in the opposite direction facing away from me. Confused I turn off my light and force myself to sleep through the rest of the night. Once again dreams of Jade overtake me leaving me in shameful, peaceful, bliss.

...Love, Love, Love...Affair...

About an hour goes by and I have yet to fall asleep as I intended. I can hear Tori's even breathing behind me and it unnerves me to know she's so close behind me. I close my eyes but they refuse to follow orders and pop back open only seconds later. I turn over to find myself face to face with a sleeping Vega and I can't help but smile. I reach out a hand to brush stray hairs from her face and my hand lingers longer than necessary and I start to stroke her cheek. I lean in and place a kiss on her nose causing her to wrinkle it in a way I seem to find absolutely adorable. I watch her sleep for a minute or two before I catch myself and control my thoughts. I wasn't suppose to like her, at least not in anyway past friendship, our relationship was meant to be physical no emotions whatsoever but here I am finding myself slowly falling head over heels for this girl. I look at her the way I used to look at Beck, I smile at her quirks, and like all her flaws and I can't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe she feels the same. I close my eyes again but I immediately think of her, images of her pass through my mind causing my eyes to jolt open. Tori starts to stir then turns away from me and I almost feel at loss. It's 4:30 and I'm almost regretting coming here although it's a more pleasant form of torture than my home life, it's the kind of torture that has me awake at night thinking of everything with the cause of my newfound emotions right in front of me, no escape, no denial. Closing my eyes again I attempt to sleep this time spooning up to Vega to try and bring myself some peace of mind and pretend that what I'm doing is normal. I feel her lace our fingers together and hold my hand at her waist bringing me a strange sense of comfort and serenity. I squeeze her hand and I can't help but smile as I feel myself start to drift off into endless dreams all starring the objecf of my affections. Victoria Vega.

**(A/N: I know Jade's part is shorter than usual but I wrote a LOT of this today and I was just going with it and the 2nd half usually isn't all that long but it's not usually that short either...oh if you see any typos let me know so I can fix 'em)**


	7. We're going where?

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: Sorry it's so late guys. I had a really busy week and then a hectic not so pleasant weekend I'll owe you guys a double update to apologize for this late one sometime in the future. Just enjoy it okay :) and review...Leave any ideas you have for this story in a review because I read them all and it might be seen before a PM but PM if you'd like as well. Anyway read it and ENJOY! orionpax748 it always starts that way but it'll fly out the window...and you use logic to come up with the most illogical reason of why something shouldn't happen lol. It still goes, it's not logical at all not even a little bit.)**

**Words: 1,249**

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I throw the sheets off myself, quickly sitting up and confirming that I'm alone. I reach over to my bedside table for my phone and find a note under it. I place my phone to the side and read what was left I assume for me, hoping it was an explanation of why I was left alone.

_I'm downstairs waiting for you, I got bored just sitting there waiting for you to wake up. Seriously Vega I had time to take a shower and the necessary stuff, I could've gone home and come back if I wanted to you take so damn long to get up. Anyway I decided to use your tv since I had nothing better to do. I'm only writing this so you don't think I ditched you or something..although that's not a bad idea. But there's breakfast waiting for you downstairs so hurry up before it gets cold because then you're on your own_

_-Jade_

_P.s. HURRY UP!_

I smile at myself pocketing the note and my phone before rushing downstairs. Although I am in face happy to see Jade when I get there I run past her muttering a quick good morning and into the kitchen to find pancakes eggs and bacon in the middle of the table.

"Did you make this?" I ask heading back into my living room to find Jade watching some horror movie.

"Yeah. I got hungry and you wouldn't wake up so I made myself food...but I made to much, and I guessed since this is your house I could give you some."

"Well thanks." I tell her with a mound of pancakes stuffed in my mouth.

"Don't mention it...ever."

"Why not? Jadey-wadey doesn't want anyone to know she has a heart in there." I tease poking where her heart should be. She mocks me and laughs humorlessly pushing my hand away.

"You know you have one somewhere in that deep,twisted, cold exterior known as Jade." I tease poking at her cheek.  
She smacks my hand away glaring at me.

"Just eat your breakfast so we can go." She says turning her attention back to the television.

"Go? Go where?" I ask looking befuddled sticking a forkfull of food in my mouth.

"Out. I don't want to stay in your stupid house all day."

"You don't have to. You can just stay in _your _stupid house all day, you know, go home."

"Don't be a smartass Vega, I don't like smartasses."

"Why? You're a smartass." I say smirking at her as I get up barely dodging the pillow thrown at my head.

I finished my breakfast and walked back out into the living room.  
"So where are you dragging me?"

"I don't know you'll just have to wait and see."

I groan not liking the information being witheld from me. "Fine."

"Let's go." She grabs her keys off the coffee table and makes her way outside. I rush upstairs realizing I haven't even changed yet and throw on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. I run into the bathroom and figure out some creative way to wash my face and brush my teeth at the same time. I go back downstairs to find an impatient Jade in the living room.

"I thought I said let's go Vega!"

"I know, I-I forgot to change." I say walking out Jade close behind me.

"Just get in the car." She order me.  
"Bossy." I mutter under my breath getting into the car.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She starts the car and backs out of the driveway putting turning on the radio to some indie-rock station.  
"Oh I'm staying at your house again tonight."

"Says who?"

"Says me, now hush."

"Bossy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

...Love, Love, Love...Affair...

"Jaadee, where are we going? " I hear Vega whine ruining the 10minutes of peaceful, _silent_, bliss I was enjoying.

"Nowhere, now shut up. Jesus Vega, has anyone ever told you you talk to much." I say a bit more snappy than necessary.

"No." She says a small almost non noticeable pout appearing on her lips.

"I find that impossible to believe."

She ticks her tongue out at me and sits in her chair pouting as if she were a 5 year old. Like Cat.

"I'd swear I was talking to Cat right now." I mutter under my breath. She mutters something under her breath although it's to low for me to hear it.

"If you don't stop whining and complaining so help me I will throw you out of this car right now and you'll find your way home on your own."

"Where are we going?" She asks again and I consider slamming on the breaks and kicking her out right then and there but I settle for something not as life endangering

"I thought I told you to shut it Vega, I only have so much patience. You should be glas I'm taking you somewhere at all."

"Last time I let you 'take me somewhere' I ended up walking all the way to school from the middle of the desert just so I'd survive...and even then it wasn't guaranteed. So sorry If I'm a bit wary and considering jumping out the passenger door." I roll my eyes although her response is entirely legitimate. I start to pull over into the parking lot of the movie theatre while Vega decides to talk my ears off and cut off the engine.

"Out" I order her and she complies

"This was the big secret. The movie theatre...Seriously?"

"Oh shut up and go pick a movie..I'll pay." I add as an afterthought although I don't think she deserves that much.

"...soo..I get to pick the movie _and_ you're paying." She repeats

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." I say motioning in front of me. she lets out a weird over excited squeal and jogs up ahead to look at the movies available. I roll my eyes and stroll behind taking my time not seeing any reason to rush into the theatre. She comes back toward me wiggling her eyebrows telling me what she picked.

"You want me to pay to see Hotel Transylvania?" I ask her slowly.

"Yeah, why not it looks so funny...pleeasseee. It has vampire and werewolves and creepy things you'd like."

It's a _kids _movie..meant for little kids. Why in _hell_ would I want to see that when I can just go watch some equally monster filled movie more of my taste."

"You said I could pick. Come on, you know you want to." I sigh before handing the money to go pay for our tickets regretting the fact that I let her pick the movie. She comes back about five minutes later tickets in hand with the biggest and stupidest looking grin I have ever seen in my life.

"Sooo..Shall we?" She asks quirking an eyebrow and hooking her arm through mine.

"Whatever Vega. You just better hope I like it." I say walking into the dark theatre taking a seat in the back Tori taking a seat next to me as the movie starts. "You reaalllyy better hope I like it."


	8. Movie Date - Part one

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: I know I'm a terrible person I didn't update last week and I didn't give you the double update this week...AND this one's a little late (time wise) because I fell asleep watching tv on my couch lol. But you want to forgive me because you love this story and you think I'm awesome right?..Okay doesn't matter what you tell me I'm going to continue to believe that as the truth even if it's not. This kinda sorta movie scene is probably gonna be in 2-parts/ chapters Jade's part then Tori's I don't know, I'll figure that out later when I read over what I write...time permitting, sorry this chapter's so short I decided to have a life and sleep after school instead of properly writing this story like I should've been lol. Anyway to the story Hope you enjoy :). )**

**(Orionpax748: I was actually gonna do something like that during the movie anyway lol...well not just randomly and completely falling in love but I was gonna do that)**

**Words: 1,034**

Halfway through the movie I find myself laughing and enjoying the movie. It wasn't scary but it did have monsters and was pretty good for a kid's film. I look over at Vega and smile as I watch her laugh and I'm almost glad I let her pick the movie. She looks over at me smiling and squeezes my hand which I hadn't even realized she'd been holding. I turn back to the movie opting out of the distraction in the manifestation of Tori Vega. I watch turn back to the movie only to turn away again feeling the urge to regurgitate with the amount sap in the scene. I turn my head rolling my eyes as I hear Dracula and his daughter Mavis talking about 'zings'. I grunt as I feel an elbow connect with my ribs and turn to see Vega with a sly smirk oner face as she looks on at the movie as is nothing ever happened. I elbow her back and smile as she grimaces and soon although we're both looking at the screen neither of us are actually paying attention to the movie as we continue our elbow fight and our smiles turn into snickers which turns into loud laughter. We receive a few looks from other people in the theatre but we ignore them as we continue whatever this little war thing is and I can't help thinking this is the most fun I've ever had with anyone. As we leave the dark theatre and start to head back out to my car we're both doubled over laughing and I want to do this again, tomorrow the next day and the day after that but I don't think I can wait so I grab her arm a large smile still plastered on my face.  
"Hey, let's not leave yet...let's go see another movie or two...or three."

"Three?"

My smile is still present as I nod my head and provide an explanation.  
"Yeah we can have like some sort of movie marathon thing...we get to see all these new movies for free if we just stay here."

"Well okay" she says after thinking for a minute..."But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"If you're to scared we can go to my house..We have a home theatre in our basement, and since that's also where my room is I'm the only one that uses it."

"So...you have a private movie theatre all to yourself..that only you use..and you want to stay here...why?"

I roll my eyes getting tired of explaining things to her. "I don't have all the new movies, even though I could if I wanted, but I don't so hurry up and make a choice before I make it for you."

She stares at me blankly for a few seconds before she grabs my hand and walks in the direction o the exit. I stop causing her to almost crash into me.  
"Vega, I want to see _new_ movies, we're staying here."

"Fine." She says her smile dropping "What movie?"

"That one." I turn around pointing to the theatre showing sinister starting to pull towards the theatre but she won't budge.

"Do we have to?..I don't want to see that."

"Why not? You chose a movie and now I'm choosing one, we're watching sinister." I say trying to pull her again but she snatches her hand back.

"No."

"Vega...I paid for your movie ticket you could at least let me see the one I want for free...it's only 2 o'clock it'll be daylight when we get out..there's no reason to be scared."

She sighs before agreeing and letting me pull her into the movie guiding her with my arm around her waist.

We find seats all the way in the back of theatre and Tori immediately attaches herself to me. Clinging to my arm with her head on my shoulder.

"Jade." I hear her call to me.

"What?" I say glancing at her before turning my attention back to the preview for whatever bullshit movie was coming out next.

"I really don't want to stay here..can we just go to your house and do this next week...please?"

I look at her as she pleads and as much as I want to say no I agree to leave. We walk out and the ride to my house is silent because neither really feel like talking. I open my door and peek in my house silently to make sure my step parents aren't somewhere fighting and pull Tori into the basement quickly before anyone could find out I was home.

"Holy shit." I hear Tori whisper looking around the theatre.

"Sit. We're watching the scissoring." I tell her not giving her any choice this time.

She opens her mouth in protest but I cut her off "No. We're watching this no ifs, ands or buts."

She huffs and takes a seat while I go set up the movie. I come back with the remote, a giant soda and a bucket of popcorn. I play the movie watching the screen intently as the opening credits and introduction stories play. I hear light snoring and look down to see Tori asleep on my shoulder and she looks adorable. A word not usually included in my vocabulary but she was an exception. After a minute I find myself disregarding the movie and watching Tori stroking my hand through her hair gently as she slept. I look up some time later to see the ending credits rolling and turn off the movie. At this point after I missed my absolute favorite movie to watch her sleep I realized I was desperately in love with Tori Vega. Although I'd deny it to no end to salvage my relationship with Beck I knew it was true...a truth I needed to face. I put the movie on again and this time with every intent to watch it.


	9. Movie Date - Part 2

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N: Well I owe you guys an update so I'm posting this one now...it's really short and I'm not sure if you'll like it or not but it's what I wrote...this isn't how I intended for this chapter to come out AT ALL but...it's what I wrote so...read on...and review do you love it, like it, hate it. But anyway I owed you guys so here it is.)**

**words: 895**

I wake up some time later to find the scissoring still on and feel Jade stroking my hair. I lift my head up slowly squinting against the bright flashing lights of the movie. Jade slides her arm arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to her as I start to sit up. I scrunch my face in confusion at the strange amount of genuine affection she's been showing lately but decide to embrace it for the time being. After a minute or two I get bored and the movie has become background noise. I get up and straddle Jade's lap and kiss her passionately she responds to it immediately, her hands attaching themselves to my hips. I lean in more deepening the kiss eliciting a moan from Jade as she captures my bottom lip between her teeth. I smile into the kiss as she pulls me closer and her hands travel lower making a home on my rear end. I let out a deep low moan as I grow restless and my hands start making their way up her shirt. I trace my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance as I snake my hands up the inside of her shirt and squeeze her breasts. She gasps and I take that as permission to enter. I massage her tongue with my own deepening the kiss even further bringing my hands around to her back unhooking her bra as she slips her hand in my jeans and squeezes my ass making me arch my back breaking the kiss. She takes that opportunity to moves to my neck biting leaving marks and placing kisses down my collar bone. I start to pull up from the hem of her shirt and she breaks contact and raises her arms for the half second it takes me to rip it off before returning to my neck. I rake my nails up her back causing it to arc as I savor the feel of her newly exposed flesh. I bring my hands around and take both her breasts in my hand as she kisses me again so forcefully it's almost painful. I massage and play with them and brush my fingertip against her hardened nipples before pinching them lightly. She moans as she bites down on my lip hard drawing blood causing it to swell but I don't feel it. She flicks her tongue over wound once before breaking the kiss once more breathing heavily.  
"Shirt. Off." I hear her say as she grabs at the hem. I take the hem and practically rip the shirt off throwing it on the floor three chairs over leaving my boobs exposed since I never bothered to put on a bra this morning. She immediately attacks my breast taking a hardened nipple into her mouth flicking it with her tongue and nipping at it as she massages the other. My head falls back and I grab her forcing her to continue although she didn't seem like she had any intention of moving. She switches and does the same to the other side while I fumble with the button on her jeans. I fail several times unable to get them off. She lifts me up and carries me towards the theatre door and I take that moment to attach my lips to her neck before I fell us crash onto something soft which I assume to be her bed. She stands up dropping her jeans to the floor kicking them off her legs and mine follow soon as she rips them off and throws them somewhere in the dark room my underwear going with them leaving me completely naked in her presence. I look into her eyes as they travel down my naked form and she has a primal look in her eyes as if she's ready to ravage me. She climbs on the bed in a cat like manner and places herself between my legs forcing them open. Her head disappears but her tongue makes an appearance and I let out a cry of pleasure. I call out her name and squeeze my eyes shut only to hear my name being called out several times.

"Tori. Tori?...Toorriiiii. Vega get up!" My eyes snap open and I sit up immediately and see Jade standing in front of me. "Tori get up the movie's over." I look around the theatre confused and in a haze only to feel my face heat up when I look at Jade again as the extremely detailed dream comes back to me. "What time is it?" I ask groggily trying to hide the angry red blush.

"It's almost seven you've been sleeping for hours and we need to get back to your place before my dad and stepmother get home."  
She tells me.

"Yeah. Okay." I tell her as I stand up avoiding any sort of eye contact with her. "Just uh- let me use your bathroom."

"First door to your right."

I mumble a thanks as I rush off to wash my face trying to cool myself down. I take a deep breath as I look at my flustered image in the mirror because of all the dreams I've had, this one with Jade was the most vivid yet...and I almost wish it was entirely real.

**(A/N: I am not used to writing smut or femslash at all since I've never written it before...but this story is now rated M for the contents of this chapter...Do Not Forget To Review guys :). )**


	10. Let's make dreams reality

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VicTORIous.

**(A/N: I know, I know I'm terrible and haven't updated in a month I'm sorry but I've been busy life is hectic then I was celebrating my birthday last friday and TOTALLY forgot, but you forgive me so it's okay. This chapter isn't the best because I kept stopping and then continuing so it's not as good as it should be and for that I'm sorry to but read & review and leave some ideas and I might try to incorporate it into the story. I might not be updating as regularly as before anymore. But my update days will be Friday/Saturday Monday and Wednesday.)**

**Words: 1,271**

I come out the bathroom to find Jade waiting for me outside her private theatre doors. She catches my eye for a second but I immediately look away as my cheeks start to heat up again. She raises her studded eyebrow in question before sauntering over.  
"You look nervous Vega..are you nervous?" She says seductively leaning towards me and I almost lose it. I can't think of how to respond so I say the first most logical thing I can think of.

"We should go if you don't want your parents to see you." I say walking past her and through an open door that leads to what I assume is Jade's bedroom. She walks in behind me and grabs me from the waist placing a kiss on my shoulder.  
"Why don't we just stay here, I don't feel like sneaking out." She says removing herself from me. "And I can think of a few other things we can do to pass the time." She says her finger tips trailing my hips as she walks over to her bed. I don't move instead I stand and watch her as she practically sashays over to her bed. "Oh come on Vega, don't be so shy all of a sudden...we've done this before."

"Done what before?" I ask a bit confused as to what she's talking about. She raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Why are you acting so weird?" I ask looking at her quizzically.

"Me? Weird? Whatever do you mean?" She mocks with a hand over her chest, feigning innocence using the southern accent she swears is me.

"I do not talk like that!" I say as I do every time.

"According to you." She says flashing me a devious smirk."Sweet Sally peaches." She adds after a second of silence using the same damn accent.

"I. Do not. Talk like that."  
I say again although I already know she's disregarding it entirely.

"Will you just shut up and come here." She says smiling and rolling her eyes at me. I comply although I'm not all that happy about it and have no idea what 'other things' she has in my mind and would much rather be at my own house.

I sit on the bed and she immediately pulls me down next to her before kissing me leaving me stunned but I relax into her and kiss back. I don't know what she has in mind but so far I can't complain. I break the kiss as an image from my extremely vivid dream comes to mind and make an excuse to stop.  
"Oh come on Vega you should know I won't do anything by now."

"I know but it's just...I don't know, I can't."

"Fine then I guess you should also know...you talk in your sleep." She says with a smug smile on her face before she kisses my cheek. "and you're no fun to mess with if you don't play along. Now come on let's go..I really don't want to stay here."

I stare at her bewildered before everything clicks and I tackle her making us crash onto her bed.  
"You little bitch." I say my face contorted in anger then embarrassment as I think about what she must've heard. "Oh my God!" I say scrambling off of her as she laughs uncontrollably on her bed.  
"I hate you!"

"I know..but that's not what you said earlier was it." She says and I'm certain I look like a burning tomato. She starts to laugh again before getting up and walking towards me. "But you know..we could if you want to." She tells me putting her arms around my waist and I almost stop breathing. "Right now." She whispers in my ear, then kisses my neck. "Right here." Her lips travel lower and my breath hitches. "All I have to do is lock the door." She says before sucking on my pulse point, my eyes squeeze shut and I'm at a loss for words. "Or." She says pausing to look at me her desire matching my own before kissing my collar bone. "We could continue you this at your place...I vote your place."  
"Uh-huh." Is all I manage since all I can think about are her lips on my neck and nothing else.

"Good." I hear as she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs and out to her car, she makes me drive and continues her assault on my neck and any other exposed skin she can find. She bites me and I almost crash into a tree from my inability to focus on anything but her. I force myself to concentrate on the road and speed through lights slamming on the breaks when I pull into my driveway.  
"You. Out. NOW." Is all I say as I jam my key into the lock and open the door. The house is empty as usual and we stumble up to my room kissing and teasing each other on the way there. We stumble into my room and I slam her against the door as I lock it earning one of the sexiest sounds of pain and pleasure to ever grace my ears. Just as I think I've gained dominance she switches our position and I gasp in surprise. She smirks at me and pulls me towards the bed by the belt. She hits the bed first and starts to pull me down with her. I crawl up the bed to kiss her but she scoots back and farther away from me. As I reach her I hear a giggle escape her lips, one of the last things I thought I'd ever hear from one Jade West, but it's a turn on all the same. I smirk at her before kissing her passionately and she returns it vigorously begging for more. I straddle her as I tug her shirt over her head breaking the kiss for a half a second and exploring her exposed flesh with my finger tips. Each place I touch earns me a new reaction depending on where I touch I can make her shiver, moan, groan, growl, bite and arch her back and I love all of it, because for the first time since everything started I'm in control. I'm in the position to make her beg and I fully intend to take advantage of that. I feel a tug at my shirt and lift my arms so she can remove it, she throws it across the room before kissing me again and fumbling with the button on my jeans, she breaks the kiss again and takes the zipper and pulls it down with her teeth her breaths sending shivers down my back, she starts to pull down my jeans slowly, teasingly. I push her so she's flat against the bed and stand up shimmying out of jeans and kicking them to the side then go after hers. I don't wait I rip her jeans off and they fly somewhere behind me. She leans on her elbows to kiss me and I almost feel satisfied with the skin contact. I take off her black lace bra without any effort and I rake my hands against her newly exposed skin. Just as I'm about to kiss her I hear the door slam downstairs. "TORI!" My sister's voice rings out from downstairs.  
"Shit! Everytime."


	11. Frustratingly Perfect

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

**(A/N:So I know I've been taking a while with this but I have a pretty crazy life and a really emotionally stressful weekend (when exes come back to life) lol but not lol. Anyway I finally finished chapter 11 this was not how I intended to write it but it took so long because of all the other things I've had going on and I ende up with this...Jori relationship in progress maybe lol. Anyway review and Un/Happy Monday :P. REVIEW because you love me ^_^. You all know you do lolz.)****  
**

**Words: 1,474**

"So I heard you guys hung out this weekend"

"Yeah Harris, and your problem is" I say continuing to stride over to my locker without giving him a second glance.

"Without the rest of us? and by that I meant me, cause you know I uh- I ain't have anything to do all weekend" He says looking around as if he wasn't the one speaking.

"Sorry André, but I can fill you in on my date." I hear Tori pipe up smiling widely and I immediately slam my locker and angrily walk away from the pair. The thought of her out on a date with what's his face making me angry and not to mention the fact that they might go out again.

"Hey babe." I hear Beck say as he comes up from behind me.

"What?!" I snap my hand balled so tight that I'm positive I've broken the skin. I hear André who seemingly appeared from nowhere comment on staying away from me because I'm "very temperamental" today.

I roll my eyes and go into the Janitor's closet and climb up the ladder to the secret entrance in the library in case any of them come in after me. I skip my first class in favor of sitting in the back of the library cutting and painting books black just because I can. The school librarian finds me defacing school property and kicks me out and I go back out the way I came in through the hatch in the Janitor's closet. I walk out sometime later and go it's around lunch. I go out to the asphalt café and find Tori, Cat and Andre sitting together at a table. I walk up to them and take a sit and Beck takes a seat next to me not two seconds later seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Hey babe." He says placing a kiss on my temple but I don't budge from my seat my face as hard as stone. Vega's the first one and notice and comment on my mood. "What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks

"Ugh, I hate that word, you just ruined my appetite, now I can't eat. Thanks Vega." I say with an unnecessary snap. She looks at me confused by my outburst and for the second time today I find myself getting up and walking away from everyone. I walk around the school and go into the black box theatre to bide my time until Sickowitz's class. I take my favorite scissors that Cat got me last Christmas and a piece of paper from my book bag to destroy while I take my mind off of Tori and what's his face from the other night. She's been talking about him non-stop since their date on Saturday, which also happened to interrupt ours, and I'm getting sick of it. I hate this kid and I don't even know him although she only seems to ever have good things to say about him. I never let her stay alone with him aside from Saturday when they went on the date but he wasn't allowed to pick her up or drop her off, he can't touch her, he can't kiss her, I don't like him near her, I will _not_ share. If it wasn't for her threat of ending us, whatever we are, she wouldn't even be seeing him I wouldn't have allowed it. The bell rings and people slowly start to filter into the school hallways and classrooms including the black box theatre making the area seem crowded and now an undesirable place to be in. I get up and walk out the theatre and to my locker to get whatever books I needed for after Sickowitz's class like play writing and whatever class I have after that. I feel a presence behind me before I actually hear the voice. "Hey Jade, can we talk?" I hear Vega ask from behind me.

"No." I say not even giving her a glance as I close my locker and start to saunter away from her.

"I wasn't asking Jade, we need to talk. Now."

"Really Vega, because it sounded like a request to me."

"It was rhetorical and you know that..what's your problem today? You've been a terrible mood all day for absolutely no reason…you were fine when we walk in this morning then….I don't know." She says looking down at the floor pensively. I start to reply but think better of it and grab her wrist dragging her to the Janitor's closet first.

"I don't have a problem Vega, I'm allowed to be in a bad mood."

"Well it's starting to get annoying because your mood swings are confusing the crap out of me and I just don't get it."

" So what, I'm not allowed to feel now? Is that it? I don't care how damn annoyed you are Vega I have a right to feel however the hell I want, they are _my_ emotions and I control how I feel." I say my voice rising with each word.

"See? That, that right there. Why are you so mad at everyone? Just talk to me."

"About what Tori? There's nothing to talk about."

"Fine, I'll just go find Jesse and see if he has any plans tonight because I don't think I want to spend it with you if that's your attitude." She says starting to turn and walk out of the closet.

"Why the hell do you have to bring _that kid_ into this conversation? This had_ nothing_ to do with him and there you go talking about him _again _as if he's the only important person to talk about. I am sick of him and hearing his stupid name, I don't like you near him, I don't_ want_ you to talk to him, why can't you just stay the hell away from him? I'll take you on dates just don't go out with him, or _anyone else_ for that matter. I can't stand it, he's all I hear about and I hate it. I hate him, and every fucking guy that looks, touches you or smiles at you in any way. If it's not strictly platonic, and sometimes even if it is I don't like it." I tell her my frustration rising, and I'm squeezing my hands so tight my knuckles are white.

"Is that what this is about? That's the reason you're so angry? So you're telling me you've been avoiding everyone or maybe it's just me because you're jealous? Jade, you're in a relationship with Beck you don't get to tell me who to date and who I can and can't like. It's not that fair that you act like a jealous girlfriend when you're not even _my _girlfriend. You're in a relationship and now so am I. If you can't handle that then I don't know what to tell you."

"What if I told you I'd break up with Beck? I can't do this anymore I can't walking around pretending I don't care when anyone else so much as looks at you, because I can't stand it and sooner or later anyone that does is going to end up walking around the school with no head, or end up missing. I know we said it was platonic and strictly physical but it's not and you can't sit here and tell me you honestly feel like it is. You and I both know it'd be a lie."

"Jade –"

"Jade what? You can't sit here and say what I just said isn't true, and if you can you're a damn lair."

" I'm not going to ask you to leave Beck for me, I don't want that."

" I'm not in love with him anymore Tori, you're not asking me anything, but if I end my relationship with Beck you end yours with Jesse, no lies, no cheating, no nothing, just us."

"Okay, on one condition." She tells me and I nod my head for her to continue "You have to take me on that perfect date you were bragging about." I smile as I look at her and I have never felt happier and more relieved than in this moment right now.

"Deal." Is all I say as I think of how to plan a perfect date...and a painless breakup.


	12. The Breakup

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own VicTORIous

(**A/N: I know I am terrible, it's been 7 months and I haven't updated at all. The last one was in december and you all probably forgot what this story is even about and I'm sorry. I had the holidays and then things to do for the beginning of the year then completely forgot about this story and lost motivation and had no clue what to write about anymore. But I'm back. Updates are not on a regular but I am back and I'm going to try and finish this story)**

**Words: 1,570**

"Hey babe" I hear Jade whisper into my ear as she walks up behind me circling her arms around my waist in the deserted hallway of Hollywood Arts.

"Did you break up with Beck yet?" I ask her leaning into her embrace.

"No, but I will" she says placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. I squirm out of her embrace and turn to face her.

"Well until you do, you don't get to touch me or call me babe, and I want to go on your as promised perfect date so hurry up, it's been two weeks already Jade." I tell her looking at her with a silent plea.

"I know, I know, just give me some time. I don't want to hurt him Tori I'm just…I'm trying to make it a painless break up."

"There's no such thing as a "painless" break up Jade, someone's going to end up hurt no matter how you play this out, he's head over heels for you Jade, he's in love with you. The sooner you do it the less painful it'll be for everyone."

"Alright, fine. I'll break up with Beck soon, I promise. Are you happy?"

"Yes" I tell her starting to walk away. "and Jade, Today. This is your last chance it's either one or the other, I'm tired of the friends with benefits crap and I hate the idea of cheating. He's one of my best friends...it isn't right." I tell her stopping to look back at her before heading off to my next class.

I turn the corner and run into something big and really hard. "Ow." I say stumbling backwards looking up to see Beck.

"Sorry. Oh Hey Tori, have you seen Jade?" he asks backing away from me.

"Uh, yeah she's back the way." I say pointing behind me. "I just saw her."

"Good thanks, I need to talk to her, she's been acting kind of weird lately…you know anything about that?" he asks looking generally curious and confused.

"No, I don't sorry." I lie to him smoothly although the reason probably has everything to do with me, and her trying to avoid the break up.

/

"Hey Jade" I hear and turn around to see Beck jogging in my direction.

"Beckett." I nod in response.

"Can we talk?" he starts taking my arm gently "You've been acting kind of weird lately, have you been avoiding me?" He leans down whispering in my ear for privacy. I don't look at him right away unsure how to start my sentence when my phone vibrates and as if on cue I get a text from Tori.

_Tori: Today. You can't have the best of both worlds Jade._

I sigh and look at Beck pulling him over to the side for more privacy despite the fact that the hallway is empty.

"Beck…I'm breaking up with you and before you say anything" I rush out before he can interrupt. "It's not your fault but I've been falling out of love with you and I can't stay in this relationship. I'm sorry Beck but it's over."

"I don't understand, why didn't you just talk to me sooner we could've tried to work this out, we still can."

"Beck stop, I don't feel it, you can't force feelings and I don't want to end up resenting you in the end for making me stay when I don't love you the way I used to, I still and probably always will care but I can't do this."

"So that's it then, this is over and we're not even going to try."

"It's over, there's nothing to try and I have feelings for someone else, I was trying to make this as easy as possible but I realized there's no such thing as a "painless" break up and someone's going to end up hurt either way. I can't force the feelings and I'd rather end us now than string along a relationship that's just not working for me anymore and I'm not going to pretend it is. I don't don't want to and can not stay with you...not if I want to be happy because I can't do that with you."

"So you're telling me that you've been out of it for months?! For so long that you developed feelings for someone else! That's just selfish, you've been stringing me along this entire time as if it was what? Some stupid game? Was this a game to you Jade?!"

"No it wasn't a _game_ Beck, you made me feel safe and it worked and I didn't know how to end it or if I even wanted to so I'm sorry Beck." I walk away from him and stares after me as I walk down the hallway to my next class. I feel proud of myself for breaking up with Beck so I'd be able to start things with Tori and as bad as I feel about the breakup and how upset he was he's almost automatically pushed to the back of mind as I think of Tori and the start of a good relationship with her. That was until I got the text...the one she sent me not two minutes after I broke up with Beck telling me she has _another_ date with Jesse. I hit dial and tell her to meet me in the Black Box theatre asap. I stand in front of the theatre for about two minutes before she appears and I all but shove her inside of it. The theatre is empty and I check the area around us to make sure we're actually alone before I start talking to her.

"What the fuck do you mean you have a date with Jesse?!"

"I saw him and he asked me out on a second date and I said yes."

"Well why the fuck did you do that?!"

"I liked him and you weren't getting anywhere with your breakup so I figured I might as well let this nice guy take me out."

"Yeah well you better fucking cancel it because I didn't just break up with Beck for you to tell me you're going to start dating some loser! You -"

"Wait, you broke up with Beck?"

"Yes, I broke up with Beck...I wasn't letting you go that easy. Of course I was going to break up with Beck." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiles and traces a pattern on my chest before looking up at me. "Well I'm sorry for doubting you, I probably should've had more faith in you, I'm sorry...I'll call Jesse and cancel and we can hang out at my place later...or whatever else you want to do."

"Yeah, you do that...if you don't I might just break the kid's face I don't care how nice you say he is. I already told you how I feel about sharing, especially when it comes to you. And next time yeah, you should have a little faith. I'm not that easy to get rid of." I say as I kiss her and she hums in response. "And you'll always be disappointed if you don't"

"Can't have that can we."

"No we can't" I say smiling at her

"Hmm, so when's that perfect dat you've been telling me so much about taking place?"

"I'll let you know when I have it all together."

"Hmm, well don't take too long. I don't want to have to wait _another_ two weeks to go on a date."

"Yeah, yeah don't push the wrong buttons Vega. Just make sure you cancel that _other_ date with that kid. Tonight."

"I will, I promise...I'll just tell him something came up and I can't go." She says looking up at me.

"Or you can tell him you won't be able to see him ever so he won't expect a raincheck. Like say...I don't know, you're no longer available."

"And if he asks who I'm seeing?" Her right eyebrow quirking.

"It's none of his business. But if he must know it's someone you've liked them for ages and they finally made a move and you couldn't say no."

"Mm, that could work."

"Correction, it will work and he will disappear." I say stepping away from her. "But I've got to go, I'm going to get sushi with André at Nozu. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, don't forget."

"Who forgets about you Vega." I say and see a light blush staining her cheeks. I gave her a quick peck and walk out the black box and to my car leaving the school to go meet André. I put the car in reverse and think of how to set up my date with Vega because I promised her perfect and perfect is what she is going to get.


End file.
